


CDLII.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: Nick Jonas Has the Most Perfect Golden Globes Date





	CDLII.

"You're just too cute, Nicky J." Joe pinched his brothers cheeks, just enough to make it embarrassing, but not enough to hurt. Nick rolled his eyes, and stepped out of reach.

"Really, Joe?"

Smirking, Joe lifted his hand up between them, and coerced, Nick slapped his hand into it. Holding their hands there, Joe pulled Nick back into his space and then decided to tack on a half-hug. "In case you didn't guess, that meant 'yes, I would definitely like to go to the Globes with you.'"

Nick huffed out a laugh into his brother's ear and said, "Yeah, thanks. I got that."

Once he'd had his fill, Joe released Nick and immediately pulled out his phone to begin scrolling through images for tux-spiration. "They're still doing that whole black garb thing right?"

Flopping himself down onto the huge creamy-white beanbag chair in the corner of Joe's studio apartment, he nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be fucking awesome to see everyone looking so cohesively invested in something."

"Heck yeah, it is," Joe said, then moved needlessly serpentine over to the same bag, and dropped down onto the chair, himself. One arm went around Nick automatically, as he continued looking up black bow ties. Nick sank down further, comfortably resting his neck against Joe's arm, peeking over at the options himself. For naught, of course, because he was going to go shop at physical stores to make certain everything actually fit. But it was still fun to look. In fact, Joe would probably just end up tagging along for the shopping trip. "I'm proud of you, by the way. I don't know if I said that yet."

Nick laughed, but his cheeks turned faintly darker at the praise. "Whatever. I know that already."

Joe crooked his arm further, craning Nick's neck so that he could press a kiss to the side of his head. "I mean it. You're fucking awesome."

"Joe," Nick strained, ducking out from under the hold. "Stop." He said that, but when Joe put on a look of hurt, Nick softly punched him in the leg, and then swung his body down so that he was laying across the back of Joe's thighs. Joe smiled, pleased and placated, before throwing his phone to the floor. His hands landed on Nick's forehead and tummy respectively. As he smoothed back Nick's already short and in-place hair, Nick closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch. "Just because - you know I'm proud of you too, right?" he asked quietly. It wasn't like someone had to be nominated for an award to deserve pride and affection.

Joe's tongue darted out to his lower lip just before he bit at it. Looking at his little brother's face. Technically rougher than it once was, unshaven, but still soft to him. "I know," he said seriously, and then screwed up his face into a joking smile, "What's not to be proud of? I'm fucking awesome, too."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, guttural with his throat stretched back. He opened his eyes, finding Joe staring at him, and lifted his hand to interlock with the one in his hair. "I'm trusting you to behave by the way."

Joe snickered, finally taking his eyes away, as he leaned back to relax as well. "Yeah, well, we'll see if I can't get you to change your tune."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY *claps* would *claps* you *claps* do *claps* this *claps* to *claps* me????????
> 
> Not-funny story. Last night I was re-reading through some of my f/f fics and found the like, lone Jonas Brothers fics I actually kept on this account, and got all warm about them and thought 'wow, am I going to go down a rabbit hole and start writing them again or???' and then thought that feeling passed. Until I am, of course, looking up Jenko/Schmidt and come upon an ancient MTV article where they talked about 23 Jump Street (yet again, it's not happening, it's never happening, no one who should want it to happen wants it to happen IT'S NOT HAPPENING - and p. fucking s. those dickwads actually fucking recorded an ending where [Jenko and Schmidt legit separated ways with everything](http://www.mtv.com/news/1926096/23-jump-street-screenwriter-rodney-rothman/)) which I read through because I'm a masochist, and then there pops up an article with the title of the summary above. I go, 'Oh god. Was it Joe?!' but I was kind of just joking with myself. Because I'm a masochist. And clicked on it and BOOM. OH, HEY LOOK IT'S JOE AND HE HAS HIS HANDS ON NICK'S WAIST AND I'M GONNA FUCKING SCREAM WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. ~~I'm gonna vomit~~.
> 
> No one look at me. Ever. This didn't happen. I didn't relapse after eight years. Fuck you.
> 
> Also I know no one in the fandom asked for this so sorry lol.


End file.
